Magic Equipment Effects
There are many Magical Equipment Effects that are beneficial. Sometimes you can get extremely lucky in a run and get a great beneficial effect. Most effects have a low proc percentage rate. I'm not sure the exact rates, but they're around 15% or less. Because of that weapons with fastest speed are highly desirable because you'll get 2x attacks against the same target, before the enemy can attack. Note: Certain enchantments automatically take effect, once a specific condition is met. (Expose Weakness, Enchant Armor will give a random enchantment to armor. Enchant Weapon gives a random enchantment to a weapon. Having a higher luck stat significantly increases your chances of finding scrolls these scrolls, once the stat reaches 13. (even a 12 can make a difference in runs.) Both Weapons and Armor can be enchanted multiple times. Usually it's a good idea to save them for a tier 4-5 that you're holding onto. Some enchantments are guaranteed when crafting. Rarer ones (like the insta-kill proc, and amook) can only be found or randomed by enchant weapon. Weapon Enchantments * Amook. When damaging target with weapon, random chance to cast Amook. Causes enemy to attack other enemies for duration. If you attack an Amook'd enemy, they will not attack you until the effect ends. Attacking DOES NOT BREAK THE EFFECT. (This is MUCH better than stun or freeze). Note: Duration seems to vary depending on enemy type + a bit randomized. * Arrow of Power. Has a chance to knock-back the enemy. * Battle of Justice. Increases the damage caused by your next attack, when you successfully blocked the enemy with a shield. * Blow of Suffering. Critical hits stun the enemy. * Chilling Pack. Has a chance to slow the enemy. (extremely effective against bosses) * Cruel Starvation. Increases the chance to score a critical hit when you are starving. * Distructive Magic. Increases magical damage (note: name is not a typo) * Energy Absorption. When the melee attack hits, ENERGY is restored. * Expose Weakness. Decreases the critical resistance upon successful double attack. * Find Weakness. ''Increases the chance to score a critical hit. (This procs randomly after damaging an enemy) * ''Lethal. Random chance on successful attack if instant death to enemy. * Lethal Attack. Increases the critical damage dealt on the enemy. * One Shot One Kill. When you melee attack, the critical hit chance is increased. * Premeditated Attack. Increases DGE after your successful raid attack. * Ready to Counterattack. Increases the damage caused by your next attack upon evading. * Shot of Fear. When you range attack, you can make enemies fearful with certain probability. * Showy Sword Dance. Increases the double attack's damage dealt on the enemy. * Skilled Shield. Increases shield defense rate. * Skilled Shooting. Increases the damage dealt by ranged weapons. * Spell Management. Consecutive use of magic without moving reduces energy consumption. * Stealthy Attack. Increases the damage from the raid attack dealt by melee weapons. (note: This is not too good on hard-mode because enemies detect you significantly more, even with items to boost stealth) * Strong Parry. Upon activation of parry, deals damage to the enemy. * Stun Beat. Make enemies stun with certain probability. * Trap Shooting. Your ranged raid attack makes enemies slow. * Two Skilled Hands. Increases the chance to activate your left hand attack. * Vampire Arrow. Steals HP from the enemy when attacking. * Vampiric Vacuum. Has a chance to absorb the damage dealt to the enemy in the form of HP. (life-steal) * Will to Fight. Increases attacking damage. Note: Bless on a weapon adds 1 or more to the base damage and up to 3 to the maximum damage. (for example a Blessed Hidden Blade (Tier 5 dagger) can deal 6-33 damage Armor Enchantments * Black Out. Has a chance to stun the attacking enemy by electric shock. * Battle of Justice. Increases the damage caused by your next attack, when you successfully blocked the enemy with a shield. * Energy Shield. ''Has a chance to cost ENERGY instead of HP. (AND) dealing damage to the attacking enemy. (Your energy absorbs all the damage AND it damages the attacker!) * ''Defensive Magic. Increases DGE, (shield defense rate/parry action rate) after you use magic. * Defensive Weapon. Increases the activation rate of parry. * Disarming. Decreases the ATK of the enemy upon successful parry. * Energy Shield. Increases the resistance to all the elemental damage. * Expose Weakness. Decreases the critical resistance upon successful double attack. * Find Weakness. ''Increases the chance to score a critical hit. (This procs randomly after damaging an enemy) * ''Freezing Kit. Has a chance to freeze the attacking enemy. (Extremely good against bosses) * Indomitable Shield. Increases shield defense rate when your HP is below the certain level. * Judgement Shield. When you successfully blocked the enemy with a shield, the critical hit chance of your next attack is increased. * Premeditated Attack. Increases DGE after your successful raid attack. * Promptness. ''Increases DGE. * ''Revenge of Justice. Counter-attack after blocking the enemy with a shield. * Shield of Faith. ENERGY is restored when you successfully block the enemy with a shield. * Showy Sword Dance. Increases the double attack's damage dealt on the enemy. * Skilled Shield. Increases shield defense rate. * Skilled Shooting. Increases the damage dealt by ranged weapons. * Spell of Revenge. When you get damaged, you have a chance to spell upgraded magic (initialized after spell) * Stealthy Attack. Increases the damage from the raid attack dealt by melee weapons. (note: This is not too good on hard-mode because enemies detect you significantly more, even with items to boost stealth) Magic Accessories (comes with enchantment, note: sometimes you get additional random enchantments) Important: Stat increasing accessories will not work if negative (-1, -2, etc.) ................................................................. CAN BE UPGRADED with artisan hammer, INCREASING the effect. (ex: an Amulet of Luck +10 adds 11 luck!!) *Amulet of Luck: Lucky Charm. Adds +1 Luck. *Amulet of Spirit: Energy Saver. Decreases the ENERGY cost. Activated in 30AP. *Assassin's Amulet: Lethal Assassin. Increase critical damage *Boots of Luck'';'' Lucky Charm. Adds +1 Luck. (2nd enchantment is) Skilled Shooting. Increases the damage dealt by ranged weapons. *Amulet of Destruction; Destructive Wand. Increases magical damage. Activated in 30AP. *Marksman's Amulet: Marksman's Target. Attacking accuracy is increased. Activated in 30AP. *Ring of Thieves Guild: Thieves Guild's Purse. Has a chance to purchase items at discounted price. *Ring of Resistance'':'' Resistance Umbrella. ''Increases resistance to elemental damage. Activated in 30AP. *Warlock's Cape: ''Warlock's Mirror. Reflects damage. Activated in 30AP Shot of Fear. When you range attack, you can make enemies fearful with certain probability.